For the cleaning of the swimming pool water several types of filters are already known which comprise a filter body being generally formed by a casing having water inlet and outlet connections and being completed with a top cover and a footing or bearing feet, said casing receiving a sand filling or a filtering cartridge, said footing being equipped with a motor-driven pump.
A water distributor is fitted to the water inlet and outlet connections of the casing, said distributor being a separate member being removably fixed to the side or to the upper portion of the filter body, and in the filters using sand as a filtering mass a receiver is installed at the bottom of the casing and is generally made up of radial elements being provided with perforations.